A Divine Encounter
by kachiin
Summary: The Winchester brothers submerge themselves into the world of Shadowhunters.


**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic. Ever. So, if you find some fatal flaw in my writing, please do not hesitate to let me know (I want to improve my writing as much as I can huehuehue). Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading~~~

The Winchester brothers were currently running for their lives.

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit._ How could he be so _stupid_? Of all things that could've gone wrong, Sam had forgotten to bring holy water. Now the demon had let loose, and was on their trail. Thankfully, there were no wandering pedestrians around; just Sam, his brother Dean, and the angel Castiel outside in the Impala. At the moment, there was a demon running - or rather, slithering - loose and out for their blood, and being in an abandoned warehouse with many sharp objects was not an advantage. Quite frankly, it was a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, just as a black needle-like spike narrowly missed his head. They ducked behind a stack of wooden crates. "We don't have Ruby's knife, we don't have the Colt, we don't have holy water, and the devil's trap went to shit. What are we gonna do?"

"Well," Sam started, "Assuming this thing doesn't kill us first, we could try distracting it and one of us can read the Psalm?"

Dean, exasperated waved his empty hands. "We don't have a decent weapon. We can't even move from this spot."

The foul stench of sulfur and rotting flesh was thickening; the demon was getting closer.

"Dean, we're like sitting ducks out here. We can't just keep chanting _christo_ like it does anything. Plus, the demon isn't weakened enough, and we don't have holy water to do so. This may be our only chance." Despite saying this, Sam understood his brother's concerns. Yes, their job was to kill monsters and demons, but that didn't mean recklessly throwing away their lives. _Cas can't help us right now. What can we do?_

In the midst of that thought, a shattering sound resonated throughout the empty building.

"What was that?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"I don't know… But it sounded like it came from there." Sam pointed in the direction of the sound.

"Could Cas have done something?"

"Maybe, to distract the -"

He was interrupted by the sharp sound of a knife being brought down, promptly followed by an inhuman noise that pierced through the air. The sound of a demon dying.

Sam looked at Dean, as if asking, "what the hell is going on?" His brother just shrugged, having not the faintest idea.

"Really," an unknown male voice said. "Do they have to leave such an offensive smell?" Both Winchesters were alarmed. Since when was there another person in the room? By the sound of the stranger's voice, he sounded young. A teenager.

The last thing they needed was a victim.

Another stranger's voice, around the same age, responded to the first: "Jace, they're Drevak demons. They always smell like garbage." S_o the first kid's name is Jace, _Dean thought.

He dared not look out from behind their hiding spot, for fear of being found out; afterall, they were not sure if the unknown assailants were allies or enemies. However, Dean couldn't help but be surprised at the mention of demons. H_ow do these kids know about demons? Could they be hunters too?_ If so, they were skilled. In all his years as a hunter, Dean had never encountered anyone capable of killing off a demon so quickly, much less as a teenager. Hunting may be a family business, but most kids usually chose college or a normal life once they turned eighteen, rather than continuing on with a life of constant fear and danger. Like Sammy. _These guys really know their shit._

"But really, was breaking the window really necessary? We could have just used an opening rune on the lock…" _Opening rune? Window?_ The lowest window was twenty feet off the ground.

"Ah yes, Alec, but a distraction was necessary. That's why I told you to bring your bow and arrow instead of that ridiculous feather staff."

"Or it's just because a regular entrance apparently isn't good enough for Jace Lightwood," sneered the boys called Alec. "Anyway, shouldn't there be a body somewhere? I saw a car parked outside." Dean gulped. "Maybe the person's still alive."

"_What are we going to do?_" Sam mouthed urgently. Dean looked around desperately, trying to think of a plan, or a possible diversion...

"Why, hello there."

There were not many instances in which a Winchester screamed, and this was one of those few instances.

"MOTHER OF GOD -"

Jace eyed them playfully. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am a man. Though I've been told we bear a striking resemblance."

In the face of imminent danger, all Sam and Dean could do was stare. The boy was blond, tawney-eyed, and clothed in black. An array of strange knives, daggers, and other blades hung from his weapons belt; some of the blades were dull and clear, as if made out of glass, and had a peculiar luminescence about them. Others had engravings of symbols they had never seen before, although similar to ones they themselves had used against monsters and demons.

But what was even more bizarre were his tattoos. All along the boy's arms and neck were black lines: dark, intricate markings, as if the symbols were infused with his skin. Despite this, there was a certain beauty to them, almost like products of the divine... Perhaps even angelic. Sam and Dean had never seen such symbols before. Could these be the runes they were talking about?

"What's going on?"

Jace's companion, Alec, was his polar opposite in appearance. Compared to him, who was all blond and gold and had a pompous air about him, Alec was dark-haired, blue-eyed, and surly. He had a quiver of wickedly sharp arrows slung over his shoulder and an ancient-looking bow in his hand, engraved with the the same symbols as their other weapons. However, like Jace, he also had the strange tattoos and dull glass-like blades. _What are these people?_ Sam thought he might have been imagining it, but they seemed to have a similar aura to Cas. If anything, they seemed closer to angels than to humans.

The assailants were obviously dangerous, but did not seem intent on harming them.

Alec was obviously alarmed at the Winchester brothers' presence. "Jace, why are there mundies and how come they can see us?"

"Mundies?" Dean scoffed, equally alarmed. "What the hell are _mundies_?"

"Mundanes," Jace replied. "As in humans. You must've got the Sight."

Sam's danger signal went off in his head. "Then I take it you two aren't human?"

They could sense the brothers' uneasiness. "We're mortals," Jace reassured, "just not normal humans, at least. You could say we're descendents of the Angel."

"Descendents of the- what? No way. I've never heard of an angel having offspring before." The thought of Cas possibly having a child struck Dean as strange.

"Why are you telling them so much?!" Alec scolded.

Jace glanced at his partner. "Well, why not? We could easily make them forget this meeting ever happened afterwards." Not exactly a reassuring thought.

"By the Angel, you're always like this!" Alec was visibly frustrated at this point, and lashed out. "It was the same when you met Clary too."

Now, Jace looked slightly indignant at the mention of the girl's - assuming it was a girl's - name. "Clary is different. She's actually a Shadowhunter."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Okay, would someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Dean's patience was wearing thin. "Starting from _who the fuck are you people_."

The two teens looked at each other, and nodded in silent agreement. "Fine," said Alec. "I don't trust you two, but Jace here will tell you everything anyway."

"This is Jace," he started, jerking a thumb at Jace, "and my name is Alec. We are of a race called Shadowhunters, also known as the Nephilim. Like he said, we are of the blood of the angel Raziel, who created the first Shadowhunter, Jonathan Shado-"

"Basically," Jace interrupted, much to his companion's disdain. "We're mortals who are part angel, tasked with the duty of slaying demons and keeping peace within the Shadow World. That's why we're here right now."

"How did you two kill that demon so fast?" Sam asked.

"We were raised as warriors since childhood," Alec explained. "Our job is to eradicate demons from this dimension."

"And we use these to do so." Jace unsheathed one of the luminescent daggers from his weapons belt. "_Sanvi,_" he whispered.

The dagger suddenly lit up, and the blade itself seemed to be changing shape. It sharpened until the edge was wickedly sharp, no longer the dull tube of clear material from before. "Seraph blades. Made of pure _adamas_ - the stuff of the angels. Designed to wound demons, one fatal blow will kill it and send it back to its home dimension."

"Whoa," Sam breathed, amazed by the sheer beauty of the dagger. "That is amazing."

Dean was also quite taken aback by what he just saw. This substance - _adamas_ - was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and the silver daggers he used before could not even compare to the luminescent artistry of the seraph blade. It looked as fragile glass, but proved to be just as hard as steel, if not more. And capable of killing demons, which was always a plus side. "I gotta get me one of those."

"Sorry, but only Shadowhunters are able to wield these." The dagger turned dull again, and Jace slid it back into its sheath. "A normal mortal wouldn't be able to activate one, as it requires that you call upon the power of an angel's name. You wouldn't be able to withstand the heavenly fire that engulfs the blade."

"Heavenly fire?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Heavenly fire. Fire from heaven."

Dean still had so many questions. "What are those tattoo things all over you?"

"Runes," answered Alec, who was now kneeling on the ground and checking the demon-possession victim's pulse. "Marks of the Angel. We draw them on -"

"Technically burned," interrupted Jace. Alec shot him an acidic look.

"Yes, burned, onto our skin with steles," he drew a thin, pen-like rod from his weapons belt and showed it to the brothers, "and grants us powers beyond that of a mundane."

"For example," Jace pointed to the rune on the back of his right hand, "this is the Voyance rune. It enhances our Sight, or ability to see past glamours, allowing us to perceive what normal humans cannot. Like demons."

"Wait," Sam interjected. "Then how can we see demons? And spirits? And all the other supernatural things we see everyday?"

"Probably because you two have the Sight. Although normal mundanes can't see past glamours, there are some abnormal ones who can. Usually they're employed in one of our Shadowhunter Institutes or are put under our protection, though there are occasionally ones who run off and try to hunt the unknown themselves." He eyed them condemningly.

Dean stood up. "Okay then. Then I guess we'll introduce ourselves too. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my little brother Sam. We're hunters, and we hunt the supernatural."

"Wait… So you two are the famous Winchesters who survived the pits of hell?" Jace inquired. The brothers were surprised they were so well-known. Usually only those in the hunting community and the things they killed knew about them. He turned to Sam. "You remind me more of a moose."

_"Excuse me?"_ Sam exclaimed.

"JACE." Alec punched the boy in the arm. "Anyway, now that introductions are over, we have to report back to the Institute."

"Institute?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"Our home," Jace said. " And you two are coming with us."


End file.
